gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Pack
Hunting Pack is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Freemode Events Update. It is unlocked at Rank 12. Overview The players are divided into three teams. One player will be the runner, who will drive the bomb-rigged vehicle. The other players will either be attackers or defenders. The attackers team's goal is to force the runner's vehicle to travel at less than a certain speed for a period of time so the bomb in the vehicle explodes before the runner reaches their deactivation zone. The defenders team's goal is to escort the runner to the deactivation zone without the bomb exploding. The attackers and defenders will be in sports or super cars, whilst the runner will be in a utility vehicle. Tips The booby-trapped vehicle is slow but very sturdy, so the attackers will need more than one person at a time to try to nudge it off course. For this reason, communication is crucial to coordinate attacks all at once and brute force the target off the road or into an obstacle. Time the attacks when the Runner is turning a corner or driving close to immovable objects on the side of the road. Once the Runner has come to a halt, surround them and apply the hand brake to ensure they cannot get on the move again. The Runner should avoid going uphill or off-road at all costs as there are often rocks and other debris that will slow them down. If at any point the runner is brought to a halt by the Attackers, reversing will give him a small chance to get clear of the pursuers and gain enough speed to get back on track. Although the GPS will show a route to the destination, it is sometimes not the best path to take; try find a route with wide, long roads to gain some room, should the Attackers start to encroach. Defenders should act as a buffer to fend off the attackers, stay close and in formation around the Runner, and be able to force the Attackers off the road, should they get too close. If playing as the Runner, players should also keep their peripheral vision sharp for immovable objects. Should the Runner be brought to a halt, the Defenders can also help their Runner out with a friendly nudge to help get their speed back up. Be careful though - a nudge from the wrong direction can send the Runner veering into a nearby tree or oncoming traffic. Locations There are seven Hunting Pack missions in GTA Online, each one at a different location. They are as follows: Trivia *It is somewhat similar to the movie " ", where a bus rigged with explosives must not drop below 50 mph/80 kph. **There is also a similar mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City called Publicity Tour. External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }}es:Modos adversario#Jauría de caza Category:Adversary Modes Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online